goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie the Otter
Plot In 2010, 10 year old Sophie the Otter is horseback riding with her Lake Hoohaw Scout troop at Maple National Park in Ontario. While scouting caves, Sophie discovers a group of grave robbers who have found a golden Katana belonging to Akihiro Tokugawa, one of Canada's legendary Feudal Japan era samurai warriors and steals it from them, hoping to donate it to a museum. The men give chase through a passing circus train, leaving Sophie the Otter with a bloody cut across her chin from a bullwhip. Sophie the Otter escapes, but the local sheriff and the Royal Canadian Mounted Police make her return the katana to the robbers, who immediately turn it over to a mysterious benefactor wearing a Panama Hat. Impressed with Sophie the Otter's bravery, the leader of the robbers gives Sophie the Otter his fedora encouraging her not to give up. In mid-August of 2016, Sophie the Otter battles "Panama Hat" and his henchmen on a ship off the storm-blasted coast of Korea, and escaping overboard just before the ship explodes, she recovers the katana and donates it to the Lake Hoohaw museum. Later, Sophie the Otter is introduced to William Pearson, who informs her that Hiroshi Sugimoto's father, Takeru Sugimoto, has vanished while searching for the Holy Grail, using an incomplete inscription from a stone tablet as his guide. Sophie the Otter receives Takeru's Grail diary via mail from Venice, Italy, and heads there with Hiroshi Sugimoto, where they meet Takeru's British colleague Dr. Karen. Beneath the library where Takeru was last seen, Sophie the Otter and Karen discover a set of half-flooded catacombs that house the tomb of a First Crusade knight, which contains a complete version of the inscription that Takeru had used, revealing the location of the Grail. They flee when the petroleum-saturated waters of the catacombs are set aflame by the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword, a secret society that protects the Grail from evildoers. Sophie the Otter and Karen capture one of the Brotherhood, Kazim, who tells Sophie the Otter where Takeru is being held after Indy explains that his only goal is to find Henry, not the Grail. Hiroshi Sugimoto reveals a map drawn by Henry of the route to the Grail, which begins in Alexandretta. Sophie the Otter removes the map from the diary, gives it to Hiroshi Sugimoto for safekeeping, and sends him to İskenderun, the city built on the ruins of Alexandretta, to rendezvous with their old friend Ahamad. Sophie the Otter and Karen head to a Pridelander-controlled European castle in Disney Junior's Egypt where Takeru is being held. Sophie the Otter finds Takeru, but learns that both Karen and Pearson are actually working with the Pridelanders and are using the Sophie the Otter and her allies to find the Grail for them. Hiroshi Sugimoto is captured in Hatay while meeting with Ahamad. After escaping from the castle, Takeru tells Sophie that the Grail is guarded by three booby traps and his diary contains the clues needed to pass them safely. They recover the diary from Karen at a Great Pridelander Federation military parade and anti-American/anti-Japanese rally in Disney Junior's Dar es Salaam, briefly coming face-to-face with the 3rd Pride Lands' current Lion King Jabari. They board a Zeppelin to leave Disney Junior's Tanzania, but the Pridelanders discover the Sophie the Otter and Takeru Sugimoto are aboard. Sophie the Otter and Takeru Sugimoto escape in a parasite fighter jet, and crash while engaging in a dogfight with Korean People's Air Force, People's Liberation Army Air Force and Great Pridelander Federation Air Force MiG-29s, MiG-31s, Shenyang J-11s, Shenyang J-16s and Xi'an JH-7s. The two meet up with Ahamad in Hatay, where they learn of Hiroshi Sugimoto's abduction. The Pridelanders have been equipped by the Sultan of Hatay and are already moving toward the Grail's location, using the map possessed by Hiroshi Sugimoto. Sophie the Otter, Takeru, and Ahamad find the Pridelander and Great Nick Jr. Republic expeditions, which are ambushed by the Brotherhood, U.S., Canadian, Japanese and NATO special forces and Disney Junior Royal Army special forces. During the battle, Takeru is captured by Korean People's Army Colonel Baek Hanuel while attempting to rescue his son Hiroshi from a tank; Kazim and his comrades are killed along with several Disney Junior Royal Army soldiers. Sophie the Otter pursues the tank on horseback and, with the aid of Ahamad, saves Takeru and Hiroshi. She is caught up in a fight with Baek, and barely escapes before the tank goes over a cliff, sending Baek to his death. Sophie, Takeru, Hiroshi, and Ahamad catch up with the surviving Pridelanders, led by Donovan and Elsa, who have found the temple where the Holy Grail is kept but are unable to get past the three protective traps. Pearson shoots and mortally wounds Takeru in order to force Sophie to risk her life in the traps to find the Grail and use its healing power to save Hiroshi's father. Using the information in the diary and followed by Donovan and Elsa, Indy safely overcomes the traps and reaches the Grail's chamber, which is guarded by a knight. He has been kept alive for 800 years by the power of the Grail, which is hidden among dozens of false grails; only the true Grail grants eternal life, while a false one will kill the drinker. Karen selects a golden chalice studded with emeralds for Pearson, who rapidly ages at full maximum speed into dust after drinking from it, proving it to be false. Sophie the Otter selects a simple ceramic cup, and the knight tells her that she has "chosen wisely," but warns that the Holy Grail cannot be taken beyond the temple's entrance. Sophie the Otter fills the Grail with holy water and gives it to Takeru, healing him instantly. Elsa disregards the knight's warning and tries to take the Grail with her, causing the temple to collapse around them. When the Grail falls into a chasm in the floor, Karen plummets to her death trying to recover it. Sophie the Otter nearly suffers the same fate before Takeru urges her to leave it. The Sugimotos, Sophie the Otter, and Ahamad escape the temple and ride off into the sunset. Category:2016 videos Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series